Skull boy and Ruby Gloom
by Dancintune
Summary: 17 year old Skull boy asks out 16 year old Ruby out on a date. Please review


It was a very bright on the dark side. 16 year old Ruby was wearing a black tube top and a black denim skirt with a beret posing for 17 year old Skull boy"s painting. "You look beautiful Ruby. I'm almost done." Skull boy said. "You said that an hour ago." Ruby said. "Done. Do you want to see?" He asked. "Ok." She said. She walked over to him. The painting was beautiful. "Wow, I love it." Ruby said. "You do?" Skull boy asked. "Yes. It's amazing." Ruby said. She gave him a hug. Skull boy felt warm inside when she hugged him. "I'll see you later." Ruby said. "Ok bye." Skull boy said. He watched as Ruby left. He is a skeleton but for the first time in forever he felt like he had a heart and it was racing. Misery walked in. "Skull boy, can I see your painting?" She asked. Skull boy just stared into space with nothing in his mind except Ruby. Then, Iris came in. "Hey skull boy, Ruby told me you made a great painting of her." Iris said. "Ruby. Isn't she great?" Skull boy said. Misery and Iris looked at each other confused. "Uh sure." Misery said. "We'd better get Poe." Iris said. She took Misery"s hand and they ran to Poe. They told him there is something wrong with Skull boy. "I will take care of this, ladies." the raven said. He went into the den and saw Skull boy staring into space with a smile on his face. "Skull boy? Skull boy." Poe said. But he just stood there. "I know who your related to." Poe said. "Really?" Skull boy said. "No. I just said that to snap you out of it. Iris and Misery said there is something wrong with you." Poe said. "I feel tingly inside, I actually feel something racing inside of me, and I keep thinking about ruby more than usual." Skull boy said. "I think your in love." Poe said. "What? No way." Skull boy said. Oh really? Ruby could you come here?" Poe called out. Ruby came in. Skull boy kept staring at her with a smile on his face. He put his hand where his heart should be. "Hey, what's up." Ruby said. "Never mind." Poe said. Ruby walked out. "I guess I am in love. I actually have always had a crush on her, but I didn't think it would be this huge. She"s pretty, sweet, fun, talented, brave, careful, and adventurous. What should I do?" Skull boy said "Maybe you should ask her out on a date." Poe said. "I don't know. What if she says no?" Skull boy asked. "She may, but you'll never know unless you try." Poe said. Skull boy thought about it and he said to himself "what's the worst that could happen?" "Ill do it." He said. "Good luck." Poe said.

Skull boy found Ruby in her room brushing her hair. "Gosh she's pretty." He said. "Hi skull boy. What's up?" She said. Skull boy pulled out a flower for her. "I was wondering, do you want to go out on a date tonight?" Skull boy asked. "Sure that sounds like fun." Ruby said. "Great. See you later." Skull boy said. Ruby was so happy. She always liked Skull boy. "Ruby, would you like to hang out tonight?" Iris asked. "Sorry, I can't. I have a date tonight." Ruby said. "That's great. Whose the lucky guy." Iris asked. "Skull boy." Ruby said. "I hope you two have fun. Bye." Iris said. She walked out. "What am I going to wear?" Ruby said. She didn't have a fancy dress so this will be a problem. She found in a chest in the back of her closet. She opened it up and there was a black off the shoulder cocktail dress with a ribbon on the waist. It came with a black hair pin and black flats. She put it on and it fit like a dream. She picked out a necklace with a heart shaped ruby and a pair of ruby earrings. She fixed her hair into a bun and put the hair pin in it. She looked beautiful. Skull boy fixed his tux and was ready for the date. He went to Ruby"s room and knocked on the door. That pretty red head came out. "Wow Ruby. You look beautiful." Skull boy said. Ruby blushed. "Thanks." She said. They went to a romantic movie, romantic dinner, and took a romantic walk in the park. Skull boy spotted a nice spot to look at the stars. They sat down. "It's a beautiful night. Skull boy, I want to know. Why did you ask me out?" Ruby asked. "I have always had a crush on you Ruby. I think your pretty, sweet, fun, talented, brave, and adventurous." Skull boy said. "That's so sweet." Ruby said. They looked into each other's eyes. Skull boy stroked Ruby"s hair, leaned in closer and kissed her. They made a charming couple.

THE END


End file.
